mutants_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison
About Madison Madison is one of the self-appointed "leaders" of the mutants. She has the enhanced senses of a hawk (such as sight, speed, endurance, strength, etc.), and has hawk-wings on her back. As well as wings and enhanced senses, Madison has clawed hands, the claws replace her fingernails, and are a bit dirty, but they are sharp and stronger than diamond. Appearance Height: 5’6’ Build: whip thin, lithe, pointy, sharp. However, she is much stronger than she looks. Her wings red-tailed hawk wings (or atleast based off of them), and are a feathery dark brown, with light brown under feathers, and red tips. Hair Color: Light dirty brown, with a red streak. Hair Style: scruffy, feathered (heh), spiky-ish, but aimed downward. The longest pieces go past her jaw. Eyes: greenish yellow, and the pupils are slightly slit. Skin Color: very tan, with some sparse freckles on her shoulders and arms. Outfit: She wears a red tee, dark brown ripped up jean shorts, a black leather jacket to hide her wings (but it’s usually tied around her waist), black fingerless gloves (her claws can pass for nails if she doesn’t use and/or flaunt them), and black leather boots. Powers *Wings/Flight *Enhanced Senses *Clawed hands Relationships with other characters Cole: She and Cole share what he calls a "telepathic connection" and he fell in love with the winged girl as soon as he laid eyes on her. However, when Cole nearly died, and lost his memories, he appeared to have lost affection for Madison, which she has gotten over. Ethan: She and Ethan are pretty good friends. He calls her Angel-Kid because he never really knew her real name. Liz: Madison once saw Liz as a mother figure to her...but she soon saw Liz for the monster she was. Issac: Issac fell in love with Madison, and at one point kissed her, to which Madison responded that he'd made the happiest bird girl in the world. Personality Madison is extremely rebellious and a bit snotty to athourative people. She is sassy, sarcastic, and feisty, but she is good at taking charge. She is wary, but once you earn her trust she is very loyal. She is very spunky and snarky, and isn’t afraid to be blunt or even insult. She is quite confident in her abilities, bordering on pride. She is also quite the determined individual, very stubborn, and very direct. She can be quite rowdy and a bit crude at times, but she’s genuinely quite friendly. She’s very hurt on the inside, having been lied to and betrayed, so she puts up walls to protect herself. However, on the inside is a compassionate and fiercely overprotective girl who will truly give her all for those who win her trust. She is very passionate overall, but can sometimes not think, making her quite brash. She has a very “kick-butt” kind of attitude, preferring to Punch first and ask questions later. She’s actually quite a good leader (once she stops hiding behind her walls). She has a short temper, pretty easy to make angry, in which case she can become vicious. She is overall hard to handle even when not angry, but with love and constant help, she can mellow and calm down. She is very upbeat, and always ready to get things done. She hates slackers, and does not like to wait around. She’s a hard-worker, and isn’t one to give up easily. She prefers tough love, as that’s pretty much all she was given, and it’s the only love she’s more acquainted with. She can mostly keep it together in tough situations, but when overwhelmed, she can become a bit flustered and lash out in anger. She can be quite compassionate, and is easier to hurt than you think. She is willing to listen to criticism and knows a good idea when she comes upon one, and she is also willing to listen when necessary. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Generation One